


Taste-Testing

by shugocharaluver



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trying to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple morning in the life of Re:Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste-Testing

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote an IDOLiSH7 fic yay! Well, it's more of a drabble than anything OTL  
> Here's to hoping it turned out fine and well, enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7

It was a really bright Sunday morning when Yuki woke up. After some light stretching, he started on his way down the stairs.

"Morning Momo," he called out sleepily as he saw the other in the kitchen, cooking up some food for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning darling~!" greeted Momo, looking up.

It was silent for a few moments as Yuki went to grab a drink, randomly grabbing the first can of liquid he saw, but once he got to the counter Momo started up a conversation again.

"Here Yuki," Momo said, holding a spoon out to Yuki with a smile.

"...huh?" Yuki asked drowsily, looking up at his partner in confusion. He never really was much of an early morning person.

"Taste-test," Momo clarified, holding the spoon closer to Yuki.

Standing up, Yuki moved closer to the spoon, but instead of taking a bite out of the food offered to him, he leaned further in a gently pecked Momo on the lips, only pulling back several moments later.

"Hmm... Needs a little more sugar," he commented, a light smirk on his face as he then took a bite out of the (actual) food, trudged back to his seat, leaving a tomato-faced Momo in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too OOC or anything ^^"  
> Please leave a comment if you have the time and thank you once again!


End file.
